Hunk's Big Adventure
by CronoDroid
Summary: A action story about the underappreciated Hunk. Rating for Violence and Coarse Language. Will tie in somewhat with RE4. Please R&R!


Hunk's Big Adventure

Disclaimer: All things belong to their respective owners. I own nothing!

Prologue

UBCS General HQ, 1998

"I'm leaving Umbrella." Squad Leader Hunk told an incredulous command staff.

"WHAT! How can you even say that? You've risked your life on countless missions for us, recovered all manner of viruses, battled your way through an army of undead and made millions, and now you're turning your back on us!" The head Umbrella commander screamed.

"Yeah, just one too many times, sir." Hunk spat with anger. "You know how many men I've lost under my command? You can't sleep at night with the sort of horrors I have nightmares about. I'm sick of recovering viruses. I'm sick of killing monsters. I'm sick of looking at your ugly faces every time I come back here!"

"Hunk, you're a genetically enhanced EMOTIONLESS, amoral, anti-social killing machine! You literally have copper wiring to suppress all unnecessary feelings, you can't even have nightmares you stupid fool!" The

Vice-Commander shouted.

"Yeah, well, that Agent 47 from Hitman was genetically engineered too, and he resented his job and became a monk…" Hunk uttered slyly.

"That's a game you moron!" The commander rubbed his temples. "And you know with the sort of secrets you have in that head of yours, we can't you leave here alive…"

"I'd like to see you try to stop me, you stupid old men…" Hunk sneered as he put on his gas mask.

The two commanders reached for their sidearms as the most senior begun to hit the red alert button, but were stopped short by an extended burst from Hunk's Custom TMP. The vice commander was killed straight away when the bullets penetrated his skull, but the head took his rounds to the stomach, prolonging his life for a few more seconds. Hunk casually strolled over to the bleeding and dying Umbrella man and grabbed his head in his hands. "You always were a fool…sir." Hunk whispered into his ear before performing his lethal neck breaker manoeuver on the man.

The walk out of UBCS Headquarters was a lot easier than the short fight in the Commander's office. Once out into the clear, Hunk removed his mask to reveal his youthful and handsome mid-twenties face. Even though in reality he was well over 40 years old, his rigged birth, the crude 50's genetic engineering coupled with a recent injection of the G-Virus forever made him look young. Hunk, all his life had known nothing but war. Even at the tender age of two, an 'accidental' exposure to both biological agents and nuclear radiation left him with a body of a 25 year old. His mind was still just a baby's, so it made it easy to program him for war. Hunk fought in all the major US engagements of the Cold War. Korea, Vietnam, the Middle East, even a secret peacekeeping operation right at home. However, he aged much slower than any other person, still only 32 years old at the dawn of nineties. Umbrella, seeing the opportunity in this killing machine, instantly recruited him and gave him 'help' in the form of the T-Virus. However, unlike the other unlucky victims of Umbrella's meddling, Hunk didn't mutate at, all, he stayed human, albeit with highly advanced intelligence and his physical abilities were greatly improved over normal humans. He was like a Tyrant, only better. Finally, one last injection of the G-Virus, a cybernetic enhancement and a fateful mission to recover a stray Mr. X from a forest near Raccoon City made him change his mind about working for Umbrella.

Hunk decided there and then he would give up his mercenary ways. No more killing for him, he would now live a life of solitude, planting flowers.

"Sounds good." He thought out loud…

Somewhere in Southern France, 2004

Six years had passed since Hunk's desertion of Umbrella. Though they put a somewhat large bounty on his head, the collapse of Umbrella soon after meant that nobody would be coming for him. Or at least he thought.

Hunk, now a lowly gardener living with a kind family in Southern France, had it easy. Garden all day, read all night. It was a refreshing end to his lifetime career of murder. However, one day a knock at the door changed everything…

"Bonjour?" answered the man of the house.

He opened the door to reveal a middle aged man in a rather fancy blue pinstriped suit.

"Ah, bonjour, je recherche Monsieur Hunk. (I seek Mr. Hunk)" Said the man, reaching inside his suit.

"Monsieur Hunk? Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez... (Mr. Hunk? I do not know of whom you speak)" He was cut short by a silenced .45 calibre bullet to the head. Hunk, who rounded the corner just then, saw the entire scene. Within seconds he hurled himself at the surprised assassin and disarmed him in a flash, turning the silenced AMT Hardballer onto the man.

"Who are you?" Hunk growled, his trigger finger feeling itchy.

The assassin laughed coldly. "You thought you could run away from your past, Hunk?" The man said in perfect American English. "You can _never_ hide from us…we will _always_ be coming for you…" he hissed.

Hunk couldn't resist the urge to kill the bastard. Memories that had been suppressed by his life as a rich beach bum, so to speak, came flooding back to him. Umbrella, Viral weaponry, thousands dead…

"YAAARRGGH!" Hunk screamed, firing, one, two, three…until the magazine ran dry. The assassins face had more holes in it than Swiss cheese. Hunk looked at his work, horrified at the sight. He dropped the weapon, and trembled enormously when he looked around at the rest of the family. He was a blood splattered mess. Bits of the hitman's brain dripped down the front of his gardener's frock. The eldest daughter fainted, soon followed by her two sisters.

"Oh mon dieu…" their mum breathed.

"Uh, Madame... je suis désolé que... l'uh... peutêtre que vous devriez vous asseoir, appellent peutêtre les services ou quelque chose de secours... (Madam, perhaps you should sit down, and maybe call the emergency services or something…)" Hunk blabbered out in his somewhat flawed French. She fainted.

"Shit." Hunk cursed. He had to clean up the mess somehow and call the police.

A few hours later, the family was lying in bed, resting, and the two bodies were covered with a plastic sheet to prevent too much decay. Hunk left them a letter explaining him without giving away too much, and quietly said goodbye to the house before grabbing his long-discarded combat items from a secret stash in his room. Hunk looked at his forgotten items: His precious Thermal/Night Vision Gas Mask, his precious Custom TMP and of course his old UBCS combat uniform. He blew the dust of his firearm and loaded a fresh clip into it.

"I have to get to the bottom of this…" Hunk told himself.

Solemnly walking away from the quaint cottage, Hunk didn't look back at his old life, and now concentrated on his new mission: Get Umbrella off his back once and for all.

Hope you enjoyed it…its pretty shabby I know, but it will get better…I hope. Please review!


End file.
